


The Shape of Us

by Kimat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimat/pseuds/Kimat
Summary: Fanart for the wonderful Mi Aedijekit by local_doom_void
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 18
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mi Aedijekit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851794) by [local_doom_void](https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_doom_void/pseuds/local_doom_void). 



> You can find me on tumblr @kimat!

“ _Hush, Harry_ ,” came Voldemort’s soothing voice. “ _I shall take…_ _such_ _good care of you._ ” -- Mi Aedijekit, Chapter One: Kír


	2. Chapter 2

“ _No_ ,” Voldamort snarled. “ _This fixes nothing._” -- Mi Aedijekit, Chapter 2: Kír


	3. Chapter 3

" _He shook his head. “Whatever. I like yellow.”_

_It sounded true. He liked that._ " -- Mi Aedijekit, Chapter 21: Haci


	4. Chapter 4

A loose doodle of Voldamort's bodyguard, having fun with figuring out the shapes and placement of it. Featuring one irritated snake queen and a tired Dálkót. Thank you everyone who has left kudos and comments, I'm very happy you've all liked what I've done! ^_^


End file.
